If you were mine
by lailafanfic0903
Summary: Adrien is with Chloe and Marinette is with Nathaniel but the odds can change quite quickly
1. The Dream

**"Do you Adrien Agreste take Chloe Bourgeois to be your lawfully wedded wife?"**

Adrien was stuck at a wedding with an over- excited Chloe clinging to his arm in a white, puffy wedding dress and as she leaned in to kiss him, his eyes averted to Marinette, who was at the back of the hall, sobbing on Alya's new ombre dress. He ran and began to shout to her but as he ran to her, she slipped further out of his reach til...

 ***ring ring***

His alarm had been going off for 10 minutes and his father's assistant Nathalie began to shake him consistently to wake him up for school. Adrien raised his head and it felt dizzy. The dream felt real... Too real.

 **"The schedule today is as follows: First you need to go to school for 8:00, then at 15:30, you have a fencing lesson, then..."**

She seemed to drone on forever but he wasn't paying attention. He was more concerned about the fact that he was getting married to Chloe but ran towards _**Marinette**_. He didn't even have a crush on her... Did he? Anyway, he was dating Chloe now, a terrible choice after Lila. Speeding out of the door, he got into his limo and went to school.


	2. Class

Ms. Boustier's classroom was quiet. Chloe hadn't arrived yet and Alya and Nino were sitting side by side talking about the prom that was coming up. Marinette was sitting next to her, talking to her new found boyfriend, Nathaniel. Coincidental as he (Chat Noir) helped her to escape Nathaniel's love when he was the Evilistrator.

"Soo, what time can I pick you up? I'm thinking of a sketch of you at the top of the Eiffel..."

"Hey Marinette... Nathaniel..."

"Hey Adrien! We were just talking about Nathaniel sketching me in my designs tomorrow."

"Don't you have a girlfriend to be sitting with?"

Nathaniel was being rude in Adrien's opinion. Marinette didn't deserve him but he couldn't dwell on it too much because Chloe and Subrina had just walked in.

"Aaaaaaadrikinnnnssss!"

Chloe slid round Alya's desk and tried to wedge herself between Adrien and Marinette, tripping over Nathaniel's bag in the process. His drawings fell out of his bag and landed against Adriens feet. He picked them up and began to examine them. Marinette sitting on a swing, Marinette lying on grass, Marinette drawing designs, Marinette and Nathaniel holding hands on top of the Arc de Triumph. Adrien handed them back but felt the urge to keep the three next day or his chair, concealed by his bag.

"Now, class, I suggest you write down your choice of person for prom who you want to go with and put it in the box t the front. Don't look at each others and I'll send out the invites to the person for you. Your initials will be sent out with them so they know who is who and for whom it's for but if there are any requests, nicknames for example, tell me now."

As Marinette put her pen to the paper, she felt a pair of eyes staring from behind her and she felt uncomfortable. She had only written 'To' when the lesson ended. She placed the paper in the box with everyone else and left for lunch

She sat slumped against the park bench, next to Alya and Nino when Alya turned to her and gave her a confused look.

"Hey Mari, I never saw you write on that paper for prom, what happened?"

"I felt someone staring at me and I felt too uncomfortable to do anything."

"I thought so." (Nino commented)

"What do you mean Nino?

"Yeah babe, explain."

"Adrien was staring at you and he wasn't writing Chloe's name on his paper. I didn't see the name but it didn't look like CB's name on it."


	3. Before Prom

Adrien sat in front of Chloe in the shop that was full of clothes designed by his dad but wasn't focusing on Chloe and Subrina choosing promotional dresses so noticed Alya and Marinette walk past. Marinette was wearing a red and black ladybug dress with two buns on top of her head, no doubt going to have that sketchbook the top of the Eiffel Tower... With Nathaniel. But why was he jealous of that? It's not like he wanted to replace Nathaniel ... Or did he?

"Adrien! I've asked you three times, this yellow or this yellow?"

His attention drew to Chloe wearing a short, yellow, plastic dress with black stripes (one his father thought he destroyed) and holding a long, yellow and black polka dot dress with long black sleeves, (which complimented her figure too much in his opinion (unless you like bulges- in every wrong place)).

"I have to go, modelling and all, see ya Chlo'"

Adrien ran out to his limo and drove home for the rest of lunch. At home, he opened his bag and pulled out the three pictures. The first two were photographs of Marinette, one of them with her wearing a Chat Noir onsie and sitting her balcony against the backdrop of a sunset. She looked amazing, like a professional model, with natural highlights on her face and she looked... Well... Stunning. The second was of her in hospital, when she broke her legs falling down the stairs at school. He remembered as if it was yesterday.

*FLASHBACK*

"Nathaniel! Wait up!"

Marinette legged it down the stairs, a smile on her face that made her face glow with warmth as she wanted to walk home with him. Suddenly, a black thing called a kwami spotted a lump of camembert and flew towards it, tripping her over and she landed at the bottom in a heap. She couldnt walk or move and it took 3 hours for the ambulance to arrive. He remembered. Nathaniel and Alya stayed for three long weeks to take care of her and didn't leave her once. Unlike Adrien. Who went home with Chloe.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

The third drawing was of Marinette as Ladybug...

"Hang on... That's Ladybug... But its... Marinette is LADYBUG?!"


	4. If you were mine

Adrien readjusted his bowtie and re-entered the party. Chloe had gone against both dresses and didn't turn up with him. She had a surprise... Apparently. Marinette was next to the bowl of punch looking gorgeous as ever. She wore a long black dress with red lace for sleeves and around her neck with her hair down and curled. She was breathtaking. He composed himself and walked towards her with a smile.

"Nice party."

"It's lovely Adrien."

Good, I'm glad. I had to come with Chloe because my invite wasn't sent."

"Oh. Well, at least she's surprising you. Nathaniel is talking to Julieka. He says he needs to talk to me."

"I'm not looking forward to the surprise. See, if you were mine, I'd always surprise you."

"Really."

"Really."

"I think you've had too much punch Agreste."

Just then, Nathaniel walked up to Marinette and pulled her to the side.

"Hey babe, can I talk to you?"

"Ok Nathaniel, what's up?"

"Listen people, I've been thinking... Maybe we aren't working..."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think that you and me are compatible. It's over."

He walked away from her and sat down with Kim and Alix. Adrien went to comfort her when she rn out to the balcony attached to the hall.

"Surprise!"

Subrina came out and dragged Adrien to the stage area when a vicar came out and began the service. Chloe entered wearing a big, puffy white dress and stood next to Adrien with her father by her side. A camera man beside the vicar.

"Do you Adrien Agreste take Chloe Bourgeois to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Adrien was stuck at a wedding with an over- excited Chloe clinging to his arm in a white, puffy wedding dress and as she leaned in to kiss him, his eyes averted to Marinette, who was at the back of the hall, sobbing on Alya's new ombre dress. He ran and began to shout to her but as he ran to her, she slipped further out of his reach til... She stopped by the balcony. Adrien stood in front of her, his hand wiping her tears away as he cupped her head to look at him. He leaned in and kissed her, tasting the sweet drops of cinnamon on her lips. He knew she was the one

"If you were mine, I would stop your heartbreak."

"... I am yours"


End file.
